Ne brise pas mon coeur car j'ai tant à te donner
by PartnerInTime-KobaYouka
Summary: **ERLU/LUZA** Erza à quitter son ancien lycée pour intégrer celui de Fairy Tail High School dont sa sœur Mira et Cana sa petite amie font parties. Voulant oublier le passer et ces blessures, elle rencontre Lucy Hearfillia qui ne tarda pas à semer la confusion dans son cœur. Elle redoute l'amour et à peur d'être de nouveau blesser pourtant Lucy ne cesse de la faire tomber amoureuse.
1. Les larmes du passer

**Bonjour bonjour! Tout d'habord vous devez savoir que cette fanfiction d'Erza et Lucy était censer être une histoire écrite en anglais et que vous avez sans doute lu auparavant. Ceci n'étant pas mon point fort même si je maîtrise la langue anglaise, j'en ai donc décider de tout réecrire mais cette fois-ci en français parce que cela manquer de profondeur et que je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite du résultat. Des détails sont rajouter et l'histoire devriendra un drama au fur et à mesure donc plein de changements ont étés faites!**

 **Sur ceux, si vous êtes curieux lisez donc l'histoire que j'ai à vous proposez et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires!**

* * *

Il faisait très beau ce jour-là, les oiseaux chanteaient aussi bien haut dans le ciel qu'au sol et sur les batiments. Le printemps se déploiyait sur le paysage, l'air était chaud et la rue toute entière débordait de vie.

Une journée parfaite pour une nouvelle journée dans une nouvelle école en soit. D'ailleurs, le bâtiment qui sera mon lycée à partir d'aujourd'hui apparu enfin devant nous après être sorti du métro et une petite marche.

 _Fairy Tail High School._

\- Erza! Erza!, s'écriait Mira qui marchait à côter de moi.

\- O-oui, je suis désoler. J'étais dans les nuages, répondis-je.

\- Tu est souvent "dans les nuages" depuis ce matin. Ca fait un moment que je t'appelle tu sais? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Et bien, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux, je n'ai pas envie que la décision que j'ai prise ne retombe sur moi à vrai dire et puis...

Alors que j'allais finir ma phrase, nous arrivâmes devant les portes du bâtiment principal du lycée. Mira s'arrêta de marcher devant moi et me faisait face. Un vent frais dans l'air passa entre nous faisant un peu voler nos cheveux pas la même occasion. Son regard était sérieux et son visage me démontrait une détermination qu'elle faisait très rarement voir parmis ces proches.

\- Erza, je sais ce que tu ressent mais tu dois savoir que laisser le passer et tes souvenirs prendre emprise sur ta vie ne va que te faire du mal. J'espère que tu comprends où je veux en venir n'est ce pas?

\- Onee-san... murmurais-je ne quittant pas son regard du mien.

Au même moment, une jeune fille au long cheveux brun apparut à côté de Mira s'aggrippant à son coup en lui offrant un doux baiser sur la joue. Cette jeune fille et bien c'était la petite amie de ma soeur Cana Alberona, quelqu'un de très enjouée et séductrice. Je dois avouée que ma soeur Mira l'est tout autant et ces deux qualitées ou défauts, et bien elles les partageaient toute les deux. Lorsque l'on voyait à quel point ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille, tout prenait un sens lorsque l'on y regardait de plus près et remarquait à quel point elle sont toute les deux semblablent. Ma réticence concernant leur relation s'était dissiper en très peu de temps. Elle se disputaient peu, restaient d'un loyauté presque idyllique et cela fait maintenant près de 4 ans qu'elles sont ensembles. Moi même j'en suis un peu jalouse, je dois l'avouer.

\- Il va bientôt être l'heure des cours, je dois y aller. Et... merci. Je m'en souviendrais.

Je ne voulais pas être sèche avec elles mais je savais comment pouvais être Mira et Cana lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient entre les cours. Ces deux-là aimaient par dessus tout flirter l'une avec l'autre alors c'était la meilleure chose à faire et puis d'ailleurs, je devais maintenant me presser pour partir pour la salle des professeurs.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin devant la porte, un garçon avec une chevelure rosée en bataille vêtu de l'uniforme de baseball du lycée en ressortait avec un visage si en colère qu'il aurait pu frapper le premier venu puis s'ensuivit d'un autre garçon au cheveux aux noir qui, lui, était torse nu et ne portait que le pantalon et les chaussures du lycée. Son visage était qu'en à lui très confus et las de sûrement tout les sermons qu'ils ont eût droit de si bon matin.

\- Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer...

Bref, je ne m'attardais pas sur les petits détails et entra dans la salle des profs sans me retourner. Un homme au cheveux bleu avec un tatouage rouge foncé proche de son oeil droit m'accueillit d'un grand sourire et se présenta sous le nom de Jellal Ferandes.

\- Erza Scarlet, ravie de vous rencontrer Jellal sempai. Je suis la nouvelle de la classe 2-B après avoir été transférer d'un autre lycée, argumentais-je brièvement en me contantant d'une simple courbette.

\- Bien, bien. Ca tombe bien je suis ton professeur. Viens avec moi, les cours ne va pas tarder à commencer. Je vais te montrer ta classe, me dit-il en sortant de la salle. Je crois avoir lu que tu faisait du basketball au collège et à même gagner un grand tournoi grâce à vos effort toi et ton équipe. Pourquoi avoir arrêté après ta première année de lycée? Cela a déçu beaucoup de monde il parait?

\- Qui sait? répondis-je sans émotion. Je préfèrerais ne plus y repenser si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-J-je m'excuse de mon indiscrétion, s'escusait-il en rougissant un peu puis ouvra la porte de la salle de classe.

" _Je crois que je vais avoir du mal avec cette classe. Ce professeur va sûrement me poser des problèmes."_

J'ai laissée le Jellal sempai entrer d'abord et en profita pour ajuster mes lunettes à monture rouge correctement sur mon visage d'un petit mouvement accompagner un soupir. Puis, lorsque il m'appella enfin, je m'empressa donc d'entrer dans la salle sous les regards interrogateurs et admiratifs de mes futures camarades de classe et me présenta sans trop de zèle.

\- Je m'appelle Erza Scarlet et j'ai été transférer içi pour des raisons personnels. Si quelqu'un à d'autre question sur moi, qu'ils ou elles me les posent après les cours.

\- Est-ce que tu sais te battre? s'écria un des garçons de la classe.

\- Natsu! Ce n'est pas quelque chose à demander à Scarlet! repris Jellal sempai.

" _Ah! C'est le garçon aux cheveux rosé de tout-à-l'heure! Il cherche déjà la bagarre avec moi? Hum, il est courageux"_

Avec un petit sourire, je l'affronta du regard sans aucune peur et à ma grande surprise il en fis de même. Nombreux sont ceux qui recule ou baisse les yeux devant moi et mon assurance alors soit ce garçon est un humble idiot, soit il est extrèmement courageux et sûr de lui. Dans les deux cas, je brûle d'impatience de le voir à l'oeuvre.

\- Natsu, c'est ça?

\- Natsu Dragneel! confirma t-il en posant ses pieds sur sa table.

\- Et bien, je pratiquais le Kendo dans mon enfance et je continu à le faire seule dans mon temps libre. Je suis plutôt douée de mes mains lorsqu'il s'agit de frapper quelqu'un.

Le regard de toute la classe fus aussitôt bouche bée et je pouvais détacher leur regard de mon visage comme si je sortais d'une autre dimension. Peut-être en avais-je trop dis ou trop fait? Même le Jellal sempai n'en croyait pas ces yeux et ces oreilles.

\- Tout cela n'arrive que si l'on me pousse à bout et me provoque au point ou j'en arrivais aux mains. Cela n'est arrivé que très peu de fois. Durant toute ma scolarité j'ai toujours eu des notes plus qu'excellentes donc je ne m'attarderais pas sur ce sujet, essayais-je de me rattraper.

Mais c'était sans doutes couru d'avance. Alors que je me dirigeais vers une table libre au fond de la classe et m'apprêtais à enfin m'assoir, un objet fus lancée dans ma direction. Je l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté mais à ma grande surprise je vis Natsu se diriger vers moi le poing pointer vers moi avec l'intention de me frapper en plein visage.

\- Dommage! m'écriais-je en en arrêtant son point avec la paume de ma main droite et en une fraction de seconde me retrouva derrière lui immobilisant son bras dans son dos. Inutile de te débattre ça va te casser le bras si tu continu. Si je ne soulève qu'un peu le mien je peu te le casser sans problème.

En effet, Natsu l'a bien senti car rien qu'à la regarder souffrir je pouvais voir un sourire se former sur mon visage et ce même sourire ne tarda à apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

\- Exemplaire dans ces études et bagarreuse dans ces heures libres, hein? Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Je relâcha le bras de Natsu aussitôt que j'entendis ces mots, le visage pétrifier de peur et de regret.

-N-non... Nous ne sommes pas pareil et nous ne le serons jamais, murmurais-je en baissant la tête pour laisser ma franche couvrir mon visage.

Il ne rajouta rien. Moi qui m'attendais qu'il me provoque comme toute autres personnes aurait fait jusqu'à présent, il n'en a rien fait. Les cours commencèrent et tout le monde firent comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Par habitude, j'attendis que tout le monde sorte de la classe comme le faisait ma classe dans mon précèdent lycée mais à ma grande surprise tout le monde ne partèrent pas chacuns de leurs côtés mais déplacèrent leurs tables pour faire apparaitre des petits groupes d'amis içi et là. Des rires et des cris de joie s'installa dans la classe ce qui me mit à la fois mal à l'aise et heureuse à la fois.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Tu à l'air d'être perdu, me demanda Natsu en déplacant sa table jusqu'à la mienne pour les joindres ensembles et commenca à manger son petit pain.

\- Evidemment que non! Tu as vu la scène que tu a faite en début de cours? Pas étonnant que tout le monde l'évite maintenant. Il faudrais vraiment que tu apprennes à te taire pauvre idiot! repris un jeune fille au cheveux blond.

Elle aussi déplaca son bureau jusqu'aux notre accompagnée d'un garçon aux cheveux noir. _"Si mes souvenir sont bons, tout deux s'assoie côte à côte en cours mais j'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part."_

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, dis-je sans même y penser.

\- Ah, normal. On s'est croiser ce matin dans les couloirs lorsqu'on sortait du bureau des profs, me répondis le brun. Cette idiot de Natsu m'a provoquer moi aussi et ça à finit en une très grosse bagarre et puis tu connait la suite, me répondit-il avec lassitude en mangeant son bento.

\- Lui c'est Gray Fullbuster, il fait parti du club de foot. Moi c'est Natsu Dragneel, comme tu a pus sûrement le voir se matin je fais parti du club de baseball et elle c'est...

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est dégoûtant! Je suis Lucy. Lucy Hearfillia, ravi de te rencontrer Scarlet-san.

\- S'il te plait, appelle moi juste Erza. Ce genre de chose me met mal à l'aise... murmurais-je en rougissant.

\- D'a... d'accord, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'à fait Natsu se matin. Hum... Si... si tu veux tu peux rester avec nous?

Un silence s'installa et aucune de nous deux ne détacha le regard l'une de l'autre alors que les garçons continaient de manger sans trop se préoccuper de nous. Nos regards plonger l'une dans l'autre, je ne savais pas pourquoi je doutais d'elle ou même pensais à partir de cette table en feignant être la fille mélancolique qui aime la solitude. Elle avait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère et même un petit plus dont je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'est.

\- Je... Je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude d'avoir des amis alors...

\- Tu t'habitueras en ayant de nouveau.. alors qu'en dit tu? insista t-elle en me regardant avec timidité.

\- Et bien d'accord, pourquoi pas. Si tu insite avec ces yeux là, comment pourrais-je dire non?

Lucy ne cacha pas sa joie en me prennant dans ces bras pour officialiser l'évènement puis m'entraina hors de la salle de classe pour me montrer les alentours du lycée et puis sûrement pour qu'on puisse parler ensemble en tête à tête. Ce n'est pas que cela m'a déplu, loin de moi cette idée mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus discrète lorsqu'il s'agit de montrer ces émotions et penser un peu plus à ces actions. Elle n'avait même pas demander l'avis de Gray et Natsu avant de m'emmener.

Mais, c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas mentir, c'est cette aspect de son caractère qui a de suite attirer mon attention. Cette façon de sourire lorsqu'elle parlait avec ces amies qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs pendant cette petite visite guider me fascinais. Lorsque nos regards se croisaient, elle semblait toujours quelque peu troubler ce qui m'intriguais d'autant plus.

Cette fille à tout pour plaire, c'est étonnant qu'elle n'est pas en se moment même avec son petit-copain si elle en avait un. Peut-être est-ce Natsu ou Gray? Au fond de moi je n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

Nous arrivions proche du cour de baseball quand je décida enfin de couper les explications de mon interlocutrice mais celle-ci le fis avant moi en s'asseyant sur un des banc de touche. Son regard était maintenant river vers le ciel bleu azur, avec un amer goût d'incertitude dans le timbre de sa voix.

\- Erza, pourquoi a tu décider de partir et de changer d'école?

\- Pour être aux côtés de ma soeur car sans elle je serais perdu en se moment...

\- Et...? Il y en a toujours un, susurra t-elle en continuant de fixer le ciel.

Soudainement, une silhouette féminine me souriant revins dans mes souvenirs puis le sons des coups et de cris avec toujours cette personne à mes côtés surveillant mes arrières face à une horde de personne. Nous combattions ensemble. Toujours. S'ensuivit d'elle et moi assise sur une plage dans la pénombre de la nuit, sa main dans la mienne avec pour seul lumière un feu que nous avions faites nous même et un murmure... _"Je ne te quitterais jamais Erza, je t'aimerais toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive je te protègerais tout comme tu l'a toujours fait pour moi"_

Mensonge **.**

\- Il n'y a pas de "et" ou de "mais". Tout s'arrête-la, lancais-je sèchement puis me leva du banc sans même la regarder les poings serrer.

Lucy resta silencieuse pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je sente une main douce et fragile se poser sur mon poing gauche. En tournant le regard, je n'y ai vu que chalheur et compassion dans ces yeux chocolatés ainsi qu'un doux parfum de vanille enhivrermes sens.

\- Laisse tout sortir. Pas la peine de tout garder au fond de toi, je ne dirait rien à personne promis, murmura t-elle. Tu peut pleurer ce n'est pas grave...

Aussitôt mes poings se sont relachés. C'est peut-être un peu égoïste de ma part mais cette lueur si spécial dans ces yeux à ce moment là, cette colère, cette compassion... elle fis jaillir en moi un effroyable sentiment de hurler ma tristesse comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Mais j'étais bien trop fière pour le faire et les larmes ont coulés en silence d'elles même le longs de mes joues.

Lucy posa une main sur le long de mon cou et attira mon visage sur son épaule pour cacher mes larmes des passants.

* * *

 **Cette fanfiction m'est venu en regardant le drama Majisuka Gakuen donc il y aura beaucoup de bagarre dans les prochains chapitres! Ce genre de fanfiction est une preimière pour moi donc je ferais de mon mieux!**


	2. Conséquences

**Bonjour bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaites un bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Laisse tout sortir. Pas la peine de tout garder au fond de toi, je ne dirais rien à personne promis, murmura t-elle. Tu peux pleurer ce n'est pas grave...

Aussitôt mes poings se sont relâchés. C'est peut-être un peu égoïste de ma part mais cette lueur si spécial dans ces yeux à ce moment là, cette colère, cette compassion... elle fis jaillir en moi une effroyable envie de hurler ma tristesse comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Mais j'étais bien trop fière pour le faire et les larmes ont coulés en silence d'elles même le longs de mes joues.

Lucy posa une main sur le long de mon cou et attira mon visage sur son épaule pour cacher mes larmes des passants. Le vent chatouillaient mes joues rendant mes larmes plus froides autour de mon visage. Je ne sais combien de temps j'avais passée à laisser ma tristesse prendre le dessus sur mes actions mais lorsque mes larmes avaient enfin décidées de cesser de perler le long de mes yeux, la sonnerie du lycée informant le début des cours du midi fis echo dans tout le bâtiment. Doucement, je m'écarta de Lucy la tête baisser en évitant son regard ou même qu'elle voit mon visage.

\- Tu devrais aller en cours. Tes amis t'attendes, murmurais-je la voix encore un peu tremblante.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle ne mordit pas l'hameçon et releva mon visage pour mieux me voir. Si j'avais une mine affreuse alors elle n'en avait rien dit et se contenta de prendre un mouchoir dans la poche de son veston bleue pour essuyer mon visage mais je poussa violemment sa main hors de mon visage lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi faisant tomber le tissu par terre.

\- Erza, je veux juste t'aider. Ne me rejette pas sous prétexte que je suis comme ceux qui t'on blessées...

Elle semblait stupéfaite de mon action mais ne me jugeait pas pour autant, je l'ai sentis au timbre de sa voix. Douce mais si puissante à la fois, ces mots visaient juste mais je ne pouvais me permettre de baisser ma garde. Je devais me méfier de tout le monde.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne, terminais-je en me retournant mais hélas une voix m'interrompis.

\- Et bien, et bien... regardez-moi ça?! Ce n'est pas la terrible Titania que voilà?! cria une voix très peu agréable à ma droite suivit d'autre commentaires agressives.

J'essuya mes larmes avec le manche de mon veston en un petit mouvement rapide puis me retourna de nouveau pour voir un groupe d'au moins quinze filles, dont deux d'entre elles étaient armées de bat de baseball. Toutes marchaient en notre direction et portaient l'uniforme de colori noir d'un autre lycée que je reconnu sans trop de mal, des gants de même couleur à la main droite ainsi qu'un Teddy de couleurs différentes pour chacune des yankees avec un symbole broder au dos. Une des filles s'approcha un peu plus de moi que les autres en ajustant son gloss sur ces lèvres, elle était d'ailleurs la seule à porter une jupe plus courte avec les cheveux teints en vert.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu portes des lunettes Scarlet? Est-ce que c'est la vue de ma beauté qui t'a aveuglée ou bien les porter de donne l'impression d'être "normal"? persifla t-elle.

\- Evergreen, tu ne devrais pas être içi, lui répondis-je d'une voix dure remplis de colère.

\- Oh, j'ai une autre idée, peut-être que tu cherche tout simplement à cacher le monstre en toi derrière un masque. Tu a très bon goût après tout, tu l'as choisit rouge comme tes cheveux. Rouge comme le sang de toute les personnes que tu a combattu. Ou encore, comme le sang que tu a toi-même verser cette soirée là. Est-ce que tu en a garder des cicatrices? Ton corps ne dois plus être très beau maintenant avec toute ces marques... ma pauvre.

Plus elle parlait, plus mon sang bouillonnait dans mon corps tout entier jusque dans mes entrailles. Tout mon être voulait lui apprendre ce que cela coûtait de ce moquer de moi et de réouvrir mes plaies du passer mais je ne pouvais pas. Evergreen n'était pas la que pour me provoquer, cette rencontre est sans aucun doute un piège bien placer pour entrainer ce qu'elles savent toutes faire le mieux. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je ne suis plus comme ça!

Lorsqu'Evergreen caressa mon cou jusqu'à mon menton avec son index, j'ai serrée mes points si fort que j'en tremblais mais elle s'en moquait éperdument et ça je le savais. Son regard n'exprimait que la sournoiserie et la provocation. Elle allait retirée les lunettes de mon visage quand Lucy s'interposa et attrapant son poignet par la même occasion.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, demanda t-elle.

Toute les filles se mirent à rire en même temps et Evergreen ne tourna même pas les yeux pour la regarder. Quelle innocence! Ou alors c'était de l'inconscience?! Comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir que les choses pouvaient devenir dangereux à tout moment? Je savais déjà que les choses allaient mal tourner quand une des deux filles portant une bat de baseball s'avança dangereusement devant elle en lui hurlant pour qui elle se prenait. Mon sang ne fis qu'un tour lorsque je vis ces long cheveux noirs comme la laque et au regard à la fois doux et persant. Remplis de confusion et de peur, j'enleva la main de Lucy autour du poignet d'Evergreen en m'excusant à sa place sans la regarder en face.

\- Escuse-la Kagura, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

Celle-ci sembla surprise de mon geste puis détourna son regard de moi.

\- Garde bien ton petit jouet à l'écart tu veux bien? Je n'aimerais pas me salir pour de la basse besogne, tout le contraire de ce que tu est... murmura Evergreen proche de mon oreille. Si seulement tu avais acceptée ma proposition. Elle tient toujours tu sais?

Je la repoussa lentement par les épaules sans la brusquer puis lui répondis sans émotion.

\- Tout comme ma réponse reste la même.

\- C'est dommage... vraiment dommage, me répondit-elle tout sourire.

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'elle approcha son visage du mien de façon aussi imprévisible qu'un papillon pour me voler rapidement un baiser sous les yeux ahuris de Lucy et de son groupe. Ses lèvres étaient voraces et sa langue sauvage explorait les moindres recoins de ma bouche pendant que ses mains agrippaient violemment mon blouson. Lorsqu'elle cessa son baiser, elle lècha ces lèvres comme une féline et parti comme si son devoir avait été accompli.

\- Le goût de ces lèvres me dégoûte! m'exclamais-je à voix basse en essuyant mes lèvres avec mon manche.

Tout le petit groupe la suivait aussi bruyemment qu'elles étaient venues sauf une, cette jeune fille qui arborait une coiffure traditionnelle japonaise lui donnant l'allure d'une princesse. La fille qui était prête à commencer une bagarre pour l'unique raison que Lucy avait oser toucher leur meneuse mais je voyais bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Ce baiser avait l'air de la perturber au plus au point et son regard me fixait avec haine et dégoût jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide enfin de partir avec les autres.

\- Pourquoi tu n'a rien fais?! s'exclama Lucy aussitôt que nous nous étions retrouvées de nouveau seules.

\- Parce que me battre contre elles serrait une erreur. Elles ne sont pas venue içi par pur gentillesse mais pour me provoquer et comme je n'ai pas répondu, Evergreen à utiliser sa deuxième carte.

\- Est-ce qu'elle et toi, vous êtes... murmura Lucy la voix tremblante.

\- Non.

\- Aah... et bien... Evergreen vient du Lycée Mermaid Heel n'est-ce pas? C'est un lycée pour fille si je m'en souviens bien. Comment tu l'a connait?

\- Mhm... lui murmurais-je comme réponse en me ramassant le mouchoir de Lucy au sol puis le lui rendis.

\- Merci, répondit-elle confuse de mon geste.

\- Viens, tu dois aller en cours.

Lucy ne répondis pas à ma demande mais marcha à mes côtés jusqu'à la salle des cours dans un silence des plus pesants. Lorsque je regardais dehors par les nombreuses fenêtres du couloir du lycée, il ne faisait plus très beau. Le ciel était recouvert de nombreux nuages compromettants. Ce si beau temps ensoleillé plein de promesse de ce matin avait disparu tout comme le peu d'espoir d'avoir une vie paisible qui sommeillait au fond de moi.

\- Mermaid Heel était mon ancien lycée, répondis-je enfin à la question de Lucy. C'est un endroit rempli de violence et seul les gangs reigne au sein du lycée... je n'y avait pas ma place alors je suis venu içi.

Malgrè ma réponse, Lucy ne parlait toujours pas. Elle à dû sentir que je mentais à moitier et elle aurait raison. Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû être plus prudente. Les nouvelles vont toujours très vite à Mermaid Heel alors il fallait s'y attendre. Il allait bientôt y avoir une bagarre et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que j'en soit la cible. Lucy était là et à même participer à la discussion. Savoir que Lucy pourrais être blesser et que j'en serais la cause me rendais mal et me donnais la nausée. " _A peine que nous nous sommes rencontrer que je lui cause déjà des problèmes. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi?! Lucy est une fille si bien, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée à cause de moi."_

Sans prévenir, je senti une petite pression sur ma main droite suivit d'une main toute entière m'offrant douceur et chalheur. Sa présence était si agréable et si réconfortante qu'un simple petit sourire parcourant ses lèvres fis magiquement disparaitre tout mon malaise.

A cette penser, l'image d'une fille vint soudainement faire surface dans mes souvenirs. Une personne qui durant chaque instant était toujours là pour moi. Que ce soit les violents combats de gang après ou pendant les cours, nos études ou même dans le plus simple des moments de tout les jours. Qu'ils soient difficiles, déséspérés ou trop facile pour être à deux, nous étions toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Lorsque j'allais mal, elle me serrait doucement la main de cette façon et me murmurais qu'elle serait là pour moi. Mais... les choses ont changées.

"Kagura, tu as tellement changer. Cette trahison, j'ai toujours du mal à y croire. Et ce regard... ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas toi du tout, tout ça. J'aimerais tellement savoir la véritée"

 _-_ Erza, tu devrais arrêté d'avoir l'air si triste, me dit Lucy d'une voix douce mais inquiète. Tu serais bien plus belle si tu souriait un peu. Je ne suis pas bête, je vois très bien se qui se passe mais tu n'a pas à t'en faire. Qu'ils viennent se battre! J'ai foi en toi et je sais que tu gagnera!

" _Lucy et Kagura se ressemble tellement mais sont pourtant si différente. J'ai sans doute attirer des ennuies à Lucy alors il est de mon devoir de la protéger de toute les façons. Si elle ne sait pas se défendre alors je le ferais."_

\- Lucy, laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi ce soir. Pour me faire pardonner.

\- Hehe, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi à tes côtées, répondit-elle en ricanant. Sous cette carapace se trouve un coeur qui cherche une amie après tout?

Ces quelques paroles ont étés comme un coup de poignard dans mon coeur. Elle me fis perdre mes moyens en quelques mots. Je ne savais déjà plus où me mettre et pour une raison que j'ignorais et bien... je rougissais.

\- Si tu ne veux pas et bien t'en pis, murmurais-je à voix basse en détournant du regard. Sous cette carapace, il n'y a plus rien à trouver. Rien que du vide alors en t'embête pas à y trouver quoi que ce soit.

Lucy semblait vouloir me répondre mais je relacha sa main pour me diriger à pas rapide vers la salle de classe sans l'attendre, j'étais bien trop préoccuper par mes pensées pour entendre ce qu'elle m'avais dit au loin. Je n'avais pas attendu sa réponse et je l'ai sûrement blesser en faisant cela mais peut-être étais-ce pour le mieux? Après tout Lucy avait raison, je lui ai dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que je ne voulais plus d'elle près de moi après tout. Je vaincrais les personnes lui voulant du mal dans l'ombre, je n'ai pas besoin de son approbation ou de son amitier pour ça.

Une fois en cours, Jella sempai voulait me réprimander pour être arriver si tard mais un regard meurtrier bien placer a suffit pour lui faire fermer son clapet. Je n'ai plus revu Lucy de toute la journée. D'après Natsu, elle était sûrement en train de s'entrainer au gymnase de basket.

\- Elle fait ça quand elle à des soucis ou qu'elle à envie de rester seule. Elle a toujours de bonne note donc on s'en fait pas beaucoup si elle rate un cours ou deux. Au fait, j'ai un match demain après midi! Gray m'a dit qu'il venait alors tu devrais venir toi aussi! Demande à Lucy si elle peut venir elle aussi!

Voilà ce que m'avait répondu Natsu sur un bout de papier pendant les cours mais je n'en avais que faire de son match. Ah! Voilà là le cadet de mes soucis! Aussi rapidement que j'ai froisser le bout de papier dans la paume de ma main que je me suis remise à fixer le tableau le regard livide. De temps à autre, jetais un coup d'oeil vers la porte menant vers le couloir au moindre bruit. J'espérais apercevoir une chevelure dorée accompagnée d'un regard chocolater sucrer à souhait entrer dans la piece mais la fin de la journée arrivait et toujours aucun signe de Lucy.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Gray alors que je rangeais mes manuels dans mon sac à bandoulière noir. Il s'est passer quelque chose entre toi et Lucy? Elle n'est pas venue en cours après que vous êtes parties ensemble se midi.

\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Peu importe j'ai l'habitude d'être seule de toute façon, répondis-je en baissant le regard pendant un cours instant puis lui tourna le dos pour tomber nez à nez à un Natsu tout sourire.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu fixais la porte pendant tout ce temps? se moquait Natsu.

Le fait qu'ils aient tout les deux remarquer cela me fis tout à coup frémir de honte. Je répliqua aussitôt par un coup de poing en direction de son visage mais malheureusement pour moi, il avait prévu le coup et l'esquiva.

\- Et bien en voilà des manières? On est nerveuse? ajouta t-il encore en m'envoyant une série de coup de poing bien placer que j'esquiva sans difficulter. T'en fait pas Erza! Lucy est une fille bien et ne tiens jamais rigueur! T'es notre amie après tout alors on te laissera pas tomber!

Ami? Ne me fait pas rire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

\- On viens de se rencontrer se matin, qu'est ce qui me dis qu'elle m'apprécit? Que je l'apprécit elle?! Ou bien qu'on à la moindre chance d'être ami elle et moi? Ou encore vous?! Ne me faite pas rire! Je n'ai pas besoin de se genre de futilité! Au moins quand on est seule, je n'ai pas à faire face au trahison!

Ma réplique eu un énorme grognement comme réponse de la part de mon adversaire puis un ajustement de vitesse par rapport à la mienne en ajoutant quelque pas de danse dans ces mouvements pour lui donner du rythme. Ces coups de poings commençaient à devenir de plus en plus violent au fur et à mesure de mes esquives, plus furieux, hasardeux, perdant de la précision qu'ils avaient au départ mais son animalité rendait ces coups brutaux. Le peu d'élèves qui restaient dans la salle nous regardaient nous battre comme si ils savaient que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard mais je n'allais pas leurs contre-dire. Natsu est un véritable électron libre et moi, visiblement la seule personne à pouvoir lui faire face dans cette pièce alors se n'était pas étonnant.

\- Bon, ça va vous deux. On se calme! hurla Gray maintenant torse nu.

\- Je ne m'arrêterais que lorsque je lui aurais dit ce que j'ai à dire! Compris la star du porno?! hurla Natsu plus fort que Gray pour lui montrer sa détermination.

\- A oui? Et qu'est ce que tu aurais à me dire? Venant de toi, surement rien de très intelligent! m'écriais-je en frappant Natsu d'un violent coup de pied en plein ventre mais celui-ci ne recula pas d'un pas et profita de mon surplus de confiance pour enfin réussir à me frapper un plein visage aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de son poing droit. Mon nez ne supporta pas le choc mais j'essuya le sang avec mon poignet.

\- Et bien que t'es idiote! Tu dit qu'on est pas ami et que t'a besoin de personne mais tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un! D'un ami! Quand t'attends quelqu'un c'est qu'elle te manque! Quand on partage ce qu'on ressent au fond de soit avec quelqu'un c'est qu'on l'apprécit alors arrête de te voiler la face! On est déjà ami Erza et peu importe si on vient de se rencontrer on t'aime beaucoup!

Encore une fois, mon corps réagissait encore à ma place et un rougissement maladroit apparut sur mes joues. D'une autre droite, je frappa aussi Natsu au visage aussi fort que je le pouvais en hurlant encore plus fort que lui.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu te crois?! Tu crois comprendre ce que je ressent alors que tu ne sais rien de moi?!

Natsu épris de colère par ma remarque lança un enorme coup de pied dans ma table de classe ce qui fis tomber presque toute les autres par la même occasion..

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es qu'une idiote!Tu perds ton temps à te morfondre sur toi même en croyant que personne ne pourrais te comprendre mais tu ne prends même pas la peine de t'exprimer ou t'expliquer! Si on ne sais pas et bien dit le nous!

Je ne bougeais plus d'un pouce lorsque j'entendis cela de sa part mais mes yeux parlaient pour moi et je le savais. J'avais mal car il disait la vériter. Lucy me manquait et je voulais m'escuser d'avoir agit comme un idiote. J'aurais dû lui expliquer et ne pas prendre la fuite. Lorsque je redressa ma tête pour regarder Natsu en face, je pouvais voir ma soeur Mira derrière lui à l'entrer de notre salle de cours. Elle avait tout vu. Cette maudite expression de tristesse que je détestait tant voir sur le visage de ma tendre grande soeur me fixait et j'en étais la cause! Je pouvais sentir les larmes monter à mes yeux et une boule à la fois de colère et de tristesse se former dans le creu de mon ventre.

Gray sentait que les choses devenaient bien trop bruyante alors il posa une main ferme sur les lèvres de son ami et me dit d'une voix compatissante.

\- T'en fait pas, je m'occupe de cet idiot. Les choses n'ont pas dû être facile dans ton ancien bahut mais les choses sont différentes içi. Fait ce que tu veux, on te jugera pas. Et puis les trahison c'est pas notre truc, regarde cette idiot! Tu crois vraiment qu'il est capable de réfléchir à un coup bas? Allez file, Lucy dois sûrement t'attendre.

A l'évocation de Lucy, l'envi de pleurer se fit plus présente mais je ne laissais rien paraitre.

\- Erza, est-ce que tu va bien? me demanda Mira mais je n'y répondis pas car elle me connaissait trop bien pour avoir besoin d'une quelconque réponse.

J'ajusta mon sac sur mon épaule et me dirigea sans me retourner vers la sortie de la salle de classe puis descendis les escaliers en silence. Une fois à l'entrée du bâtiment, j'enfila mes chaussures, prit on parapluie pour m'abriter de la pluie puis entrepris d'ouvrir la porte principale lorsqu'une silhouette familière apparut devant moi.

Lucy.

La main tendu vers le poignet de la porte pour pouvoir l'ouvrir, elle semblait aussi surprise que moi qu'on rencontre maintenant. Elle était trempée et ereintée alors je m'empressa de lui offrir une serviette pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer les cheveux sans dire un mot. Elle portait une veste de sport bleu et blanc avec le short noir avec une rayure vertical blanche sur le côter que les membres du club de basket on l'habitude de porter. Natsu avait raison et cela me fis sentir mal.

\- Si tu n'a pas de parapluie et bien vient avec moi, je partagerais le mien avec toi Lucy.

\- Vraiment? me répondit-elle surprise.

Sans rien dire, je lui remis lentement mon unique parapluie.

\- Je suis désolée, lui murmurais-je avant de sortir bâtiment en courant sous la pluie battante.

Hélas une fois arriver assez loin du lycée, une violente douleur à la jambe me fis tomber au sol. Lorsque je tourna la tête pour apercevoir qui aurait pû faire ça, une expression d'horreur s'afficha sur mon visage.

\- Kagura?!

\- Laisse moi te dire une chose Erza, le simple fait de te voir me donne envie de vomir! s'écria t-elle en relevant sa bat de baseball pour me frapper à nouveau quand une main ferme agrippa son arme.

\- Je te déconseille de faire ça Kagura, menaça Mira.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plut. Ce chapitre a était dur pour moi à écrire mais j'espère avoir quand même fait un travail convenable. Vos commentaire m'aidera à devenir meilleure alors n'hésitez pas 3**

 **Je vous adore!**


	3. Le secret de Lucy

**Bon et bien voilà un tout nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction comme promis! J'ai précédement dit que j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon pc donc je n'ai pas pu mettre à jour mes histoires mais elles reprennent de plus belle et ce dès maintenant.**

 **Cette fanfiction sera cependant ma priorité car je l'aime beaucoup. J'espère que j'ai fait moins de fautes d'orthographe cette fois-ci... Je compte bien m'améliorer sur ce point.**

 **Bon et bien, bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Kagura?!

\- Laisse moi te dire une chose Erza, le simple fait de te voir me donne envie de vomir! s'écria t-elle en relevant sa bat de baseball pour me frapper à nouveau quand une main ferme agrippa son arme.

\- Je te déconseille de faire ça, menaça Mira.

La surprise de Kagura à la vue de ma soeur fûs impressionant, le sourire qu'elle arborait s'est vite fait remplacer par une expression d'inquiétude face à l'aura déterminer de la fille qui la faisait face. D'une poigne de fer, Mira tenait la bat de baseball d'une aisance déconcertante alors que Kagura se débattait sans résultat pour dégager son arme.

\- Mira, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?...

\- Et toi, comment ose-tu lever de nouveau la main sur Erza? Tout les remue-menages que tu a causer à Mermaid Heels ne t'avais donc pas suffit? Tu la hais jusqu'à la suivre dans son nouveau lycée? C'est plutôt toi qui me dégoûte Kagura! Je ne te savais pas si dépourvue d'honneur et attaquer quelqu'un par surprise sans lui lancer de défis comme il se doit!

\- Qui est tu pour me parler d'honneur sale petite gar-...

\- Je t'interdit d'insulter ma soeur d'une quelconque façon Kagura! l'interrompais-je en me relevant d'une voix forte qui la fis sursauter. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'énerver tu ne trouve pas?! Et puis, ce n'est pas imprudent de venir içi sans l'autorisation d'Evergreen? Elle est ton chef, n'est-ce-pas? Ce genre d'agissement pourrais être pris pour une trahison ou au pire, une provocation de guerre entre nos établissement... Et tu en subirais les conséquences en premier. Est-tu consciente de ce que tu risque?!

J'avais beau la sermoner, son sourire ne se faisait que grandissant au fur et à mesure que mes paroles frappaient juste et mon ton monter en flèche. Lorsque mon discours fus terminer, seul le vacarme de la pluie s'abbatant sur le sol autour de nous et nos corps se fait entendre. A ma grande surprise, elle relâcha sa prise sur son arme pour recouvrir son visage de sa main droite en baissant la tête. Je pensais qu'elle pleurait entre quelques plaintes jusqu'à ce qu'elle dégagea sa longue chevelure de son visage en relevant la tête d'un mouvement provocateur. Son regard toujours plonger dans le mien cependant elle n'exprimait aucune émotion donnant à son large sourire quelque chose de malsain.

La pluie tombait si fort que nous étions tremper jusqu'aux os et puis je le savais bien, cette fille n'est pas une de celle qui montrait ces faiblesses aussi facilement. En voyant cette personne qui était si chère à mes yeux me fixer avec une telle expression, une seule envie me martyrisait les entrailles : la prendre dans mes bras et lui murmurer que tout allait bien.

" _J'ai été si égoïste pendant tant ce temps. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarquer?"_

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre! Après que... tu étais prêtes à tout laisser tomber derrière toi pour t'enfuir et c'est ce qui tu a fait! M'abandonner après tout ce que nous avions traversées! Tout ce que j'ai sacrifier! Et cette vipère d'Evergreen qui t'a manipuler le fait encore sans ce soucier de te séduire sous mes yeux !

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner mais les choses avaient changer du tout au tout et nous ne pouvions plus être ensemble. Au fond de toi tu sais très bien que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Nous étions d'accord sur ce point par le passer, lui dis-je d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

\- Kagura, je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir. Tes explications ne collent pas et je peux clairement le dire car Erza est ma soeur, continua Mira. Le nom de Titania était symbole d'honneur à Mermaid Heels, tout le monde la respectait. Elle ne faillissait jamais à sa parole et tu oserais dire le contraire après avoir été à ces cotés pendant tout ce temps? Te souviens-tu de ce qu'Erza disait toujours?

Je pensais qu'elle allait contre-attaquer avec une réplique sanglante à tout moment mais à la place son regard glissa doucement à ma droite alors que la pluie cessa soudainement autour de moi. En tournant la tête, j'y trouva une jeune fille au cheveux mi-long dorée comme le porterait une déesse. Ses cheveux était à présent entièrement relâcher mais encore trempée malgrè le parapluie familier de couleur oranger qu'elle soulevait de sa main gauche pour nous protéger. Main qui d'ailleurs, portait à présent au poignet le chouchou de couleur bleu qu'elle utilise pour attacher ces cheveux. J'étais étonner de constater qu'elle n'avait pas changer d'uniforme et portait toujours les mêmes vêtements avec laquelle nous nous sommes vues précedemment à la porte du lycée avec un temps pareil.

Depuis quand nous observait-elle? Aucune idée mais une chose est sûre, pas une fois elle ne m'a adresser un regard. Maintenant, c'est son tour de combattre Kagura du regard. Je pouvais sentir autour d'eux deux la différence de personnalité et de détermination qu'elles dégageaient. Le calme face à une tempête. A première vue, n'importe qui aurait pu croire que Kagura avait un avantage certain d'intimidation face à Lucy. Elle était plus forte, avait vue l'horreur et surtout plus expérimenter dans ce domaine mais celle-ci ne bronchait pas d'un pouce. Elle ne manquait pas de cran, pas une fois elle ne trembla et s'avança vers Kagura d'un pas assurer.

\- "Respect, devoir et honneur", murmura Lucy aprés s'être arrêter de marcher à son coter gauche sans même la regarder.

\- Tu me donne des leçons? marmona Kagura en riant encore plus fort.

Elle tenta vivement d'agresser Lucy d'une gifle mais bizarrement, sa main s'arrêta a mi-chemin avec le regard vitreux.

\- Erza, il se fait tard. Nous devrions rentrée. Ne perd pas ton temps avec de la "basse besogne", reprit-elle d'un ton provocateur en reprenant les mêmes mots qu'avec dit Evergreen à son égard puis se mit de nouveau à marcher en direction de la ville.

\- Lucy, att-... ah!

J'avais l'intention de rispoter et lui demander fermement d'attendre mais lorsqu'elle s'est mise à marcher plus vite, je me suis rendu compte que nos mains étaient fermement liée l'une dans l'autre ce qui me forçais à la suivre avec une vitesse assez soutenu. Au départ, je pensais que notre marche serais rapide pour éviter toute nouvelle confrontation mais il n'en fus rien et un silence des plus complets nous accompagnait sans trop de mal. En tournant la tête en arrière après avoir parcouru un assez longue distance, j'étais bien rassurer de savoir que Kagura ne nous avais pas suivit mais un problème persistait. Et cela même si j'essayais tant bien que mal de passer outre en pensant à autre chose. Bonne ou mauvaise, rien n'y faisait.

\- Erza est-ce que ça va? Tu est toute rouge, me demanda Mira inquiète.

\- Ou-oui ! m'écriais-je.

\- Un peu trop vite pour être honnête..., répondit-elle avec un sourire pervers.

Bien sûr que non! Tout ne va pas bien! C'est évident, non? Vraiment embarrassant même! Depuis quand lui ais-je pris la mains? D'ailleurs, ce serais moi ou elle qui aurais pris la main en premier? Est-ce que Mira à remarquer?!

\- Haha, j'étais pourtant sûre que le sang froid de Lucy t'avais mise hors de toi. Et quand je ne parle de ça, je ne parle pas du faite que tu sois "tremper" jusqu'aux os ou que tu t'es mise à rougir en même temps que tu a remarquer que tu lui avais prise la main pendant qu'elle affrontait Kagura du regard. Tu pensais à quelque chose en particulier? Parce que si ça continue tu vas sécher tes vêtements en bouillonnant comme ça. Encore heureux que ta culotte n'a pas pris feux et...

\- OK! On a compris! S'il te plaît, tait-toi Cana!

" _Attendez, Cana?!"_

\- Cana?! Depuis quand est-ce que tu est là?! hurlais-je en reculant de plusieurs pas en apercevant Cana qui nous suivait en voiture comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oh, si tu verrais ta tête! me répondit-elle en tapotant affectueusement le bras de Mira. Sweetheart, ne laisse pas la petite Lucy dormir chez toi ce soir ou elle ne sera plus aussi innocente à son réveil. Erza va la mettre enceinte, c'est sûr!

\- Ne soit pas méchante, elle n'a fait que lui prendre la main. Ca prends beaucoup plus de temps que toi à Erza d'en venir à ce stade avec quelqu'un et puis tu compte nous suivre en voiture encore longtemps? Tu te fait passer pour une harceleuse surtout habiller comme ça, lui répondis Mira en ricanant.

\- Tu n'aime pas les vestes en cuir et les lunettes chérie? Je pensais que oui vu la façon dont tu m'avait persuader de les achetés.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, murmura Mira en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

" _Bon sang, c'est vraiment insupportable!"_ m'écriais-je avec force dans mes pensées alors qu'une petite pression vint tirer sur le manche de mon veston. Mon visage devait être aussi rouge que mes cheveux parce que Lucy souria un peu en voyant à quel point j'étais extrêmement gêner en ce moment.

\- Erza allons-nous-en, me chuchota Lucy en se rapprochant le plus possible de mon oreille. Elles te gênent, non? Profitons qu'elle soit trop occuper à parler pour partir.

A ce moment précis, moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas me rapprocher de cette fille ressera l'étreinte de nos mains pour mieux la sentir à mes coter. Mon coeur fis un bon dans ma poitrine et sans le savoir, plus rien ne comptait à part ces pétillants yeux chocolatés. Je ne pouvais plus qu'acquiescer de la tête alors que mon esprit était enclin à la confusion et une attirance presque inconnu face à elle. Je ne sais pas si Mira et sa petite amie ont remarquer notre disparition ou même si nous marchions maintenant depuis longtemps, j'étais bien trop occuper à regarder Lucy pour ça. Au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait encore et encore que je faisais une grave erreur mais... je veux apprendre à mieux la connaitre.

" _Comment ce doux regard avait pu, quelques minutes auparavant, avoir une telle aura guerrière? Kagura n'a même pas oser lever la main sur elle."_

A la demande de Lucy, nous nous sommes arrêter dans un petit café proche d'où elle habite selon ce qu'elle m'a dit. Simple et sans trop de frivoliter mignonne, comme je les aimais et ça encore elle semblait le savoir. Même si le café n'avait rien d'extravagant, l'ambiance y était conviviale et restait féminine.

Aprés avoir marcher sous une pluie affreuse, je me réjouissis de pouvoir enfin m'essuyer et de changer de vêtement pour quelque chose de plus confortable dans les toilettes pour femmes de l'établissement. La veste de sport du lycée a parfaitement fait l'affaire. En revenant Lucy avait déjà choisit une table et m'attendais avec une énorme glace sur la table, le regard fixer par la fenêtre.

\- Lucy, tu semble beaucoup aimer la pluie, lui dis-je en prenant place en face d'elle sur le siège de couleur rouge.

\- Mhm, écouter le son de la pluie m'apaise. Héhé, ça me donnerais presque envie de dormir je dirais, balbutia t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas dormir içi, lui répondis-je en ricanant puis pris une boucher de la glace qui se trouvait au milieu de la table. Manger une glace avec ce temps, c'est un coup à tomber malade pour sûr mais au moins je ne serais pas seule.

\- Tu ne t'inquiète même pas pour moi, uhmf!

En la voyant bouder un peu, je doutais presque l'avoir vu desarçoner Kagura d'un simple regard et quelques mots.

\- Pour tout te dire Lucy, tu m'intrigue au plus aux points... me dis-je à moi même à voix basse pour ne pas qu'elle m'entende.

\- Mm?

\- Comment... Ces paroles que tu as dites à Kagura ne sont connues que par celle qui ont déjà cotoyer ou était elles-même au sommet. J'étais moi-même une d'elle donc je sais ce dont je parle. Etre une Queen d'un lycée, la plus forte de toute, être à la tête du groupe le plus fort et le plus brutal ou encore une subordonnée n'est pas une mince affaire donc est-ce que-...

\- Erza?! me coupa t-elle en haussant la voix avec le regard étrangement détendu. Au lieu de t'occuper de moi, la prochaine fois que tu vois Kagura essaye de la réconforter veux tu? Cette fille est aussi briser que toi et j'espère que tu le sais, me confia t-elle sans montrer aucun doute dans ces paroles. Qui est cette Mira? La fille aux long cheveux blanc de tout à l'heure? continua t-elle tout en mangeant.

Il me fallu un moment avant que je ne comprenne ce changement soudain de conversation mais je repris mes esprits aussi vite que j'ai pu et répondis.

\- Et-et bien, elle s'appelle Mira. MiraJane Strauss. C'est ma soeur.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi Erza. Vous n'avez pas du tout le même nom de famille espèce d'idiote... bouda t-elle en laissant sa cuillère dans sa bouche tout en me regardant.

\- Et bien, tu sais... même si nous ne sommes pas du même sang, Mira reste tout de même ma soeur et sa famille la mienne.

A ma déclaration Lucy se rapprocha de la table en prenant quelques fruits autour de la glace pour les manger.

\- J'ai perdu mes parents dans un... un accident très tragique alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant et les parents de Mira m'ont adoptés. J'ai souhaitée garder mon nom de famille Scarlet mais cette famille n'en reste pas moins la mienne et cela même si nos nom sont différents. La fille qui discutais avec elle est sa petite amie, Cana. Elle peut paraitre étrange mais elle n'est pas méchante d'autant plus qu'elle rend ma soeur heureuse... dans ce cas et bien c'est tout ce qui compte.

Pendant que je parlais, mon portable se mit à vibrer violemment sur la table. En ouvrant, une surprise que j'aurais bien pu me passer m'attendais. Une multitude de photos de moi datant d'il y un ans de cela m'avait été envoyer. J'étais apparemment inconsciente lorsque ces photos ont été prise et si je n'étais pas la pour en témoigner, on pourrait penser que j'étais morte tellement mon état était grave.

" _Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir indemne après m'avoir rejeter comme tu l'a fait?! Moi Evergreen? Tu vas payer!" Et je n'aurais même pas à me salir les mains pour ça"_

" _Je vais te tuer!"_

" _T'as petite pute de Lucy, ne crois pas qu'elle soit en sécurité même si elle cache bien son jeu sous ces airs de sainte ni touche. Lorsque je lui briserais les os un par un, ce sera à toi qu'elle le devra et je me ferais un plaisir de le lui faire savoir"_

\- Erza, tu est planche comme un linge. Est-ce que ça va?

Lucy allais se pencher en avant pour attraper mon i-phone ne ma main mais j'étais bien plus rapide. Comme un réflexe, j'écarta violemment sa main mais m'excusa platement en comprenant la signification de mon geste lorsque mon portable sonna encore.

" _Regarde dehors, j'ai une surprise pour toi."_

En tournant la tête par la fenêtre aussitôt que j'avais lu ce message, une vision d'horreur de fis blêmir.

Evergreen était là. Seule. Et à ces pieds se tenait allonger Kagura qui toussait et crachait du sang. Ces vêtements étaient sales et un peu déchirer surement causer par une furieuse baguarre.

Un attroupement de personne se formait de plus en plus autour d'elles et bientôt des membres de son gang de yankee viendra se mêlée à tout ça. L'odeur de la baguarre attire les plus forts.

" _Avec un peu de chance Mira et Cana pourraient venir à temps pour nous aider mais même si c'était le cas..."_

Mon regard se dirigea de nouveau vers Lucy qui continuait à déguster sa glace sans se douter de rien. Elle, une fille innocente se retrouvant prise au piège contre son grè dans une bataille qui ne la concerne absolument pas. Tout ça par ma faute!

Tresaillit de culpabilité, je me suis mise à serrer les poings aussi fort que je le pouvais dans l'ultime conviction de protéger la personne se trouvant en face de moi envers et contre tout.

" _...Les choses s'annonçaient mal. Très mal. Mais je ne fuirais pas!"_


End file.
